


Przygoda za każdym progiem

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Julia Krótka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Wracamy trochę do naszych fikatonowych postaci.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wracamy trochę do naszych fikatonowych postaci. Ten drobiazg jest o Julii, a pierwszą osobę zawdzięcza Secie i galarecie i jej promptowi formalnemu. Prompt nieformalny to ten o pokusie. Ogólnie miało to być krótsze i lżejsze w tonie, ale mamy nadzieję, że jakąś łączność z naszym fikatonem tu czuć.

Ziemia pod stopami sunie szybko, miarowo. Biegnę, ale tym razem to nie poranny jogging, tym razem mój bieg ma cel. Wkrótce zamkną urząd, a jeśli nie zdążę Dagný. Urwie. Mi. Głowę? Więc biegnę najszybciej jak potrafię, klnąc w duchu, że pożyczyłam auto mamie i że też musiałam zapomnieć i uznać, że jasne, nie ma problemu wrócę do domu autobusem. Głupia! Przynajmniej pogoda nie daje mi w kość. Ot, rześki początek wiosny. Na ostatnim oddechu wbiegam do urzędu, błagając w myślach, żeby nie było kolejki. Nikogo. Uff. I mam jeszcze piętnaście minut. Zdążyłam. Przecieram okulary, przeczesuję palcami włosy i pewnym krokiem wchodzę do pustego pokoju.

– Julia! – woła z radością na mój widok wysoki mężczyzna, w pradawnym garniturze i spodniach podtrzymywanych bordowymi szelkami, z muszką pod szyją, a we mnie wszystko woła „Doktor!”. – Co ty tu robisz? – dziwi się nagle on, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo. Podskakuje zresztą zaraz podnosząc się z krzesła petenta na równe nogi – mnie przygląda się z podejrzliwą miną – i odkłada na bok filiżankę herbaty.  
– Co robię w urzędzie w moim własnym mieście w godzinach jego urzędowania? – pytam jednak, zanim Doktor zdąży zrobić coś nieoczekiwanego i piorunuję wzrokiem urzędniczkę (skuloną na niewygodnym krześle za biurkiem), która wyraźnie wygląda jakby miała rzucić jakąś Uwagę. W końcu mam jeszcze całe dziesięć minut. A Dagný naprawdę mnie zabije, jeśli nie zarezerwuję daty naszego ślubu.  
Doktor tymczasem zamyka usta i siada na biurku, przyglądając mi się groźnie. Co tak naprawdę wygląda zabawnie.  
– Pani już tu dzisiaj była, pani Krótka – mówi urzędniczka, kiedy zwracam się w jej stronę, chcąc załatwić najważniejsze.  
Aha. Czyli on coś namieszał. Ciekawa jestem tylko co?  
– Właściwie to, co _ty_  robisz w urzędzie stanu cywilnego, Doktorze? – pytam uznając, że nie ma się co sprzeczać z babskiem za biurkiem. Jeszcze trafi kosa na kamień, jak cały ten ich urzędzik przyjdzie się do nas rozliczać za zeszły rok.  
– Och, nic takiego. Zwykła niestabilność temporalna, myślałem, że to może... uhm... Dalekowie... hm – Władca Czasu milknie, jakby skonsternowany swoją myślą, a ja nie mam serca kończyć tego, co na myśl przychodzi mnie. Niemniej... Dalekowie. W Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego. Sama wyciągnij sobie wnioski.  
– Potrzebujesz jeszcze coś tu zbadać? – rzucam mu z rozbawieniem koło ratunkowe. – Czy możemy wpaść do mnie? Dag i Nanna się ucieszą, jeśli ty wpadniesz.  
– Nie, nie, wszystko sprawdziłem – Doktor puka konspiracyjnie palcem w skrzydełko nosa i jeszcze mruga tak niezgrabnie, że mam ochotę się roześmiać. – Wybacz Zofio – zwraca się do urzędniczki – ale naszą pogawędkę musimy przełożyć na inny termin.

– Chyba się nie zorientowała – uznaje, gdy biegniemy do TARDIS, a ja jestem przekonana, że jeśli mówi o „Zofii”, to ona na pewno właśnie przeszukuje swój gabinet pod kątem pluskw. Zresztą nie zachowuję tej myśli dla siebie. – E, nie, i tak _tego_  nie znajdzie – stwierdza jednak (nadmiernie optymistycznie moim zdaniem) Doktor. – A nawet gdyby znalazła, nie będzie miała pojęcia, do czego to służy.  
– Dwie rzeczy. Czym jest to? I, nie zakładaj może, że niewiedza powstrzyma ją przed zepsuciem tego czegoś – nie daję za wygraną, jednocześnie łapiąc się pod bok. Dziś już się, było nie było, zdążyłam nabiegać.  
– Rhodiańska rozgniazda – Doktor mówi to jakby te dwa słowa miały mi wszystko wyjaśnić i zanim zdążę dopytać o cokolwiek, zawraca biegiem. – Upewnię się, że nikt jej na pewno nie odnajdzie! – woła zanim znika za rogiem.

Mija dobrych dziesięć minut, zanim wraca i może to niezbyt długo, ale ja dwa razy zdążyłam już się zastanowić dlaczego nie załatwiłam sprawy, dla której tak tu gnałam, a zamiast tego wplątuję się w kolejną „przygodę” i do tego taką, która nie pachnie niewinnością, jak wykluwanie smokomodliszek. Oby tylko nie dowiązało się to jakoś do Mykerinosa, myślę (nie mam dziś jednak ochoty na aż tak pogmatwaną czasoprzestrzennie wyprawę), gdy Doktor wyłania się z zupełnie innej strony korytarza niż zniknął i do tego z woźnym pod rękę. Ha. To by pewnie tłumaczyło, dlaczego mnie nikt jeszcze nie wygnał na zewnątrz, mimo że urząd teoretycznie jest już zamknięty.

To dzieje się dokładnie właśnie w tym momencie. Doktor uśmiecha się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony, wymachuje mocno zbyt długimi rękami, woźny coś mu tłumaczy, a ja przez moment czuję ulgę. I wtedy coś pęka, w rzeczywistość wsącza się ciemność, w kilka sekund zalepiając wszystkie moje zmysły. Nie widzę już Doktora, nagle poważnego i zrywającego się do biegu, ani nie słyszę krzyku, do którego formowały się jego usta. Woźny też znika pochłonięty przez pustkę, wyraźnie przerażony. A ja? Nic nie widzę i nic nie słyszę – nawet siebie, gdy próbuję krzyknąć, cokolwiek powiedzieć. Próbuję skupić się na swoim ciele, ale jego też nie czuję, gdy – przynajmniej w teorii – dotykam swoich rąk i nóg, głowy, brzucha, gdy się szczypię tak mocno jak tylko potrafię. Nic nie czuję i to budzi moją panikę. Znów próbuję krzyknąć, ale nie potrafię nawet stwierdzić, czy moje struny głosowe się poruszają, czy pozostają martwe, w ściśniętym gardle. Dagný, myślę płaczliwie, jakby Dagný mogła mnie uratować, choć wiem, że nie może. Mamo. Tato. Nie chcę tu być. Nie chcę tej ciemności, która mnie pożera, która jest coraz bardziej mną, w której nie potrafię działać, która, która, która... Koniec.

Przytomnieję z ogromnym bólem głowy i gardła, i... i... i praktycznie całego ciała, jeśli o tym dobrze pomyśleć. I do tego leżę na podłodze... czegoś. TARDIS? Chyba tak, ten szum brzmi bardzo jak ona. Leżę jeszcze chwilę, ale zaraz sobie przypominam ciemność i to każe mi gwałtownie usiąść.  
– Cholera – mów... próbuję powiedzieć, ale tak naprawdę szepczę tylko chrapliwie.  
– Nieźle się nakrzyczałaś, zanim TARDIS nas wyciągnęła – mówi Doktor, kucając przy mnie. Zresztą sam też ma wyraźnie zdarte gardło. – Połknij to – dodaje, podając mi małą, zieloną pastylkę i szklankę wody. Albo przynajmniej czegoś, co wygląda jak woda. – Pomoże zagoić się twojemu gardłu.  
Nie protestuję.  
– Co to było? – pytam, gdy już jestem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos. – Jest? Było? Nie wyglądało na Daleków.  
– Było. Właściwie sam nie jestem pewien – przyznaje lekko Doktor, jakby nie było czym się przejmować. – TARDIS nas zabrała zanim zdążyłem porządnie to zbadać.  
– Nie mów. Krzyczałeś na to, czekając na odpowiedzi? – domyślam się czując jak pomału wraca mi poczucie humoru. Doktor wzrusza tylko skromnie ramionami.  
– Zwykle działa. W każdym razie cofnąłem nas w czasie i założyłem tu blokadę transwymiarową. Razem z rozgniazdą zbudują odpowieni blokujący rezonans. Powinno już być bez problemów.  
– A jeśli jednak nie będzie? – pytam, choć właściwie wiem, że on zdążył wszystko już sprawdzić, że ma pewność, że może zostawić nas samym sobie. I on wie, że ja wiem.  
– Czas odstawić cię do Dag – uznaje więc, zupełnie ignorując moje pytanie.  
– Do urzędu – protestuję jednak, przypominając sobie po co w ogóle się tam wybierałam. – Muszę załatwić tę datę ślubu, Doktorze.  
– Urząd. Dobrze. Tak. Oczywiście.  
– Ale, gdzie podział się woźny? – pytam jeszcze, choć nie jestem pewna czy chcę znać odpowiedź.  
Doktor milczy długo, ustawiając koordynaty naszej podróży.  
– TARDIS nie potrafiła go odnaleźć – mówi w końcu.

*

I tak wygląda życie z Doktorem. Duże przedziały normalności z mniej lub bardziej śmiercionośną przygodą tu i tam. Zwykle jest zabawnie. Czasem przydarza się coś, co zostawia cię z koszmarami. Dagný też takie ma. Nie mówimy o tym dużo. Wystarczy, że wiemy. Że każda z nas rozumie. Ta? Nie, to nie jest mój największy koszmar. O tym największym nie opowiadam. Tylko... Dagný. Raz. Pewnie nigdy nie zniknie. Ale. Jak mówiłam, Doktor to przede wszystkim świetna zabawa, której trudno się oprzeć. Mimo wszystko.


End file.
